Additional control valve device for an intake pipe of a reciprocating internal combustion engine having a component, which is composed of a hollow cylinder which has an opening at at least one end side and in which a spring bearing is arranged on the inside of this end side, on which spring bearing a first valve spring bears, a stem which is guided in the spring bearing being arranged so as to be reversibly displaceable in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the hollow cylinder in said first valve spring, a counterbearing for the first valve spring being arranged at the end of the stem facing away from this end side of the hollow cylinder, said counterbearing being connected to the stem, and in which component a second valve spring is arranged between the counterbearing and the inside of the opposite end side of the hollow cylinder.
The invention relates to a component for an additional control valve device for an intake pipe of a reciprocating internal combustion engine. Additional control valve devices for reciprocating internal combustion engines are known. Their method of functioning is described, for example, in DE 101 37 828 A1/US2003/0024502 A1. In this additional control valve device there is provision for a valve element to be arranged which is essentially of mushroom-shaped design and which is guided in a reversibly movable fashion in a guide in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the additional control valve device. In this valve element, a hat-shaped plate, which is formed so as to be concave with an apex point in the direction of the side facing away from the inlet pipe, is arranged on a stem. During operation, this valve element is moved between the gantry magnet and the trapping magnet. In this way the respectively desired open position or closed position of the additional control valve device is set. The stem of the valve element ends at a collar. A first spring is supported between the collar and the bottom of the blind hole in which the stem is guided. Between the collar and the other end of the blind hole a further spring is supported. In this way, the valve element forms, together with the two springs, a system which is capable of oscillating and which is held in a central position by the springs. The natural frequency of the system which is capable of oscillating is given by spring constants and the weight of the valve element. This ensures that an extremely quick changeover between the open position and the closed position is possible, the gantry magnet and the trapping magnet, between which the valve element is guided in a reversibly movable fashion, each having to apply only the retaining force and the kinetic energy being stored in the springs. Such additional control valve devices are used for pulsed charging of spark ignition and diesel engines. The pulsed charging brings about an increase in the cylinder charge and thus an increase in the torque in the lower and central rotational speed range. However, with the known additional control valve devices it is disadvantageous that a large number of single parts which have a relatively large influence on one another in terms of force have to be assembled. In the currentless central position between the mechanical stops, the valve plate must assume a central position with very narrow tolerances between the gantry magnets and the trapping magnets in order to ensure the function of the actuator with the lowest possible force level at the electromagnet. With the customary additional control valve devices this is possible only with very costly manual adjustment or readjustment of the positions of, for example, the bearing points for the valve springs. For large scale production of additional control valve devices this thus results in relatively severe problems which are due to the fact that an optimum central position of the valve plate in which the valve plate is at the same distance from the gantry magnet as from the trapping magnet cannot be set, or can only be set rarely, owing to fabrication tolerances even if the individual parameters are stipulated precisely in terms of engineering.
EP 1 323 568 A1 describes a valve for a sewage line, U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,707 describes a switch-off valve for a fuel line and EP 727 600 A1 describes a valve for a line for regulating the throughflow rate. All the valves are not suitable for arrangement in the intake pipe of a reciprocating internal combustion engine.